Yaoi Boys Group
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Di Vocaloid Gakuen , terdapat sekelompok murid yang terkenal , tapi ternyata mereka memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui murid murid lain , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? YAOI fict ! One shoot !


Yaoi boys group

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! Emi balik ! Ini fict pertama Emia yang menggunakan pairing YAOI ! Ingat YAOI (*dihajar readers*) ! Ok" .. Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi... Lebih baik segera back karena bagi yang tidak suka akan segera mual (?) , muntah darah (?) , kejang kejang (?) , dan lain lain ... Bagi yang mau coba juga boleh sih ... Dan bagi fujoshi dan fudanshi ! Ini adalah fanfict bagaikan surga (?) Bagi kalian ! Udah pembukanya ! Semoga minna suka ya !

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo berserakan , tidak sesuai EYD dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , fict ini milik Emi :3

Happy Reading Minna ~

Di Vocaloid Gakuen ... Terdapat satu group yang sangat terkenal bernama V'star ( gaje namanya ) , anggota group itu semuanya bergender laki laki dan tentunya terkenal di kalangan para murid ... Nama nama anggotanya adalah :

Kaito Shion ( Ketua ) : Seorang lelaki berambut biru ocean yang selalu memakai syal saat musim apapun termasuk musim panas , menyukai es krim sampai sampai kamarnya dipenuhi koleksi bertemakan es krim , mulai dari bed cover es krim , bingkai foto es krim , meja belajar es krim (?) , sprai es krim , dan lain lain yang pokoknya es krim ! Dia terkenal karena kegantengan dan kepintarannya , namun ... Dia itu kalau diluar pelajaran sebenernya BAKA ! ( Emi : *dihajar kaito*) .. Pernah dari salah satu anggotanya bernama len kagamine bertanya ... " Hei Kaito ! Siapa orang yang kau sukai ? " , kaito menjawab " Es krim " dan itu adalah salah satu contoh kebakaannya (?)

Gakupo Kamui ( Wakil Ketua ) : Seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang dan dikucir ekor kuda (?) Yang selalu mebawa sarung beserta katana didalamnya , seorang yang maniak akan katana ... Bahkan saat makan makanan yang harus dipotong menggunakan pisau , dia malah memotong makanan tersebut menggunakan katananya yang bertuliskan " BANZAIII (?)" Dan entah kenapa bisa terpotong rapi tuh makanan ... Terkenal karena kegagahan dan kegentleannya , tapi ... Ternyata ! Di luar sekolah dia bekerja di taman lawang sebagai banci taman lawang ! ( Emi : *dihajar gakupo*) kenapa bisa tau ? Karena anggota kelompok V'Star yang bernama Rinto , pernah melihat dia menggoda om om dengan pakaian banci taman lawang , dia bilang gini " Om ~ Kasih saya duit dong" dan itulah karirnya sebagai banci taman lawang (?) ( Emi : *dihajar lagi*)

Len Kagamine ( anggota ) : seorang cowo berambut pirang dan diikat ponytail pendek , seorang maniak pisang berat , saking suka sama pisang , dia pernah minta teman sekelasnya Piko Ututane untuk menjadi pendeta di pernikahannya (?) Bersama pisang .. Kenapa Piko ? Karena Piko terkenal sebagai ustad (?) Dan pendeta (?) Paling kece (?) ! Balik ke Len ... Terkenal karena mukanya yang kyuttt sampe sampe guru guru wanita ingin menculiknya untuk dibawa pulang ! Di Balik Mukanya yang kyut .. Ternyata dia sering jadi bahan penyiksaan kakanya , Rin , mulai dari jadi korban Roadroller , penyiksaan , sampai mengcosplay Len memakai baju Nekomimi , Baju Miku , dan lain lain

Rinto Kagami ( anggota ) : Seorang laki laki berambut kuning yang memakai 3 jepit di bagian poninya ... Seorang maniak jeruk , dia selalu mebawa tas yang bertuliskan ORANGE , buku bercover gambar ORANGE , bawa jeruk buat bekel , dan lain lain ... Terkenal karena kekerenannya dan keshotaannya , dia anak yang frontal dan sedang menjalin cinta (?) Dengan Lenka Kasahina

Itulah daftar anggotanya ... Ternyata , tanpa diketahui semua orang ... 3 orang dari mereka itu yaoi ! Mau tau siapa ? Coba cek ke daftar di atas *geplak , yaudah , yang yaoi tuh : Kaito , Gakupo , dan Len sedangkan Rinto masih normal ...

- di markas V'star-

Kaito : Hei Gakupo ! *nyium Gakupo dibibir*

Gakupo : *menikmati ciuman Kaito* E-ergh ...

Len : Yah ! Kaito jahat ! Cuma main main sama Gakupo !

Kaito : *ngelepas ciumannya* Ah , Len juga mau toh ! Ayo sini !

Len : Yeay ! *lari ke Kaito* *meluk Kaito*

Kaito : ehehehehe *ngangkat Len ala bridal style * mau mulai langsung ?

Len : Tentu saja ! *nyium Kaito*

Kaito : *bales nyium Len* Ehm ... Ehm

- setelah 3 menit -

Len : *melepas ciuman* Arigatou Kaito !

Kaito : ahahahaha , Douitasimashite !

Gakupo : Yah .. Kegiatan hari ini apa ?

Kaito : bagaimana kalau soal guru baru itu ?

Gakupo : Guru baru ? Yang mana ?

Kaito : Itu tuh ! Yang namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama !

Gakupo : Oh , itu toh .. Aku sih ga tertarik ...

Kaito : Ya udah aku aja kalau gitu yang deketin dia

Len : Ganbatte ya Kaito !

- hari selanjutnya pada jam 03.00 sore -

Kaito : Kiyoteru sensei !

Kiyoteru : Ah , Kaito Shion ? Ada apa ?

Kaito : Ehm ... Sensei , aku sebenernya ingin sensei mengadakan kelas tambahan khusus untukku

Kiyoteru : Ah , baiklah .. Sekalian saja nanti saya cari anak anak yang prestasinya kurang ...

Kaito : Eh ?! Jangan sensei !

Kiyoteru : Kenapa memangnya ?

Kaito : Ehm ... Soalnya kalau banyak orang aku jadi ga konsentrasi !

Kiyoteru : Baiklah ... Tapi kau harus menungguku melakukan pelajaran tambahan untuk anak lain .. Ehm , sekitar jam 02 00 siang aku baru selesai mengajar di kelas tambahan anak lain

Kaito : Baik sensei ! Ah , aku harus pergi ! Bye Kiyo sensei !

Kiyoteru : Bye

- di markas V'star -

Kaito : Berhasil ! Aku sudah berhasil melakukan tahap awal rencana !

Len : eh ?! Selamat Kaito ! Sebagai hadiahnya sini kucium ~ *datengin Kaito*

Kaito : ahahaha , arigatou Len *nyium Len di bibir*

Len : *bales nyium Kaito* U-ugh ...ehm

- setelah 2 menit -

Len : *ngelepas ciuman * Ah ! Hadiah yang memuaskan bukan Kaito ?

Kaito : Ahahaha , yah , lumayan

Len : pokoknya nanti aku bikin Kaito makin puas deh !

Gakupo : Hei ! Kalian daritadi asik dengan dunia sendiri ! Gua sama rinto daritadi nungguin tau !

Len : ehehehe , Gakupo rupanya cemburu ~

Gakupo : Eh ?! Enggak kok !

Kaito : Ga usah pura pura ~ *deketin Gakupo* *ngangkat dagu Gakupo*

Gakupo : Ugh .. Jangan buat aku melakukannya Kaito

Kaito : Lakukan saja ~

Gakupo : baiklah .. Tapi jangan menyesal ya ! *nyium Kaito*

Kaito : *bales nyium* Ehm ... Ehm

Gakupo pun mulai menjilat bibir Kaito sebagai tanda untuk membuka mulutnya , Kaito membuka mulutnya lalu Gakupo memasukan lidahnya , dan terjadilah pertarungan antar lidah dan tentu saja Gakupo yang menang , mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai 5 menit

Gakupo : *melepas ciuman * bagaimana ? Menyesal kan ?!

Kaito : Kau membuatku sangat puas malahan ~

Rinto : Aku pulang dulu ya

Len : Rinto ! Kamu kenapa mau pulang ?

Rinto : Mau ketemu Lenka

Len : Oo , Ganbatte ya ~ semoga Lenka makin cinta ke Rinto

Rinto : *blush* i-iya

*BLAAM*

Kaito : Baiklah , sekarang kita pulang ! Ini sudah malam

GakupoLen : Iya

- setelah satu minggu , saat pelajaran tambahan -

Kaito : Ehm .. Sensei

Kiyoteru : Iya ?

Kaito : Sebenarnya aku suka sensei !

Kiyoteru : Eh ? Kenapa tiba tiba ?

Kaito : aku memang suka sensei ! *narik lalu mencium kiyoteru di bibir*)

Kiyoteru : *berusaha melawan tapi tidak bisa* Ughh ...

- setelah 4 menit -

Kaito : Bagaimana sensei rasanya ? ~

Kiyoteru : Lu-lumayan ..

Kaito : jadi ? Bagaimana ? Mau ikut gabung tidaj di V'star ?

Kiyoteru : Bo - boleh saja

Dan kiyoteru pun bergabung dengan kelompok yaoi itu , kecuali rinto yang keluar lalu menjalin hubunga dengan Lenka

.

.

The End (?)

.

.

Gaje ? Abal ? Tidak sesuai EYD ? Pastinya :v *digampar readers* , akhir kata , Mohon reviewnya ! XD


End file.
